Wacky World
by Mokubakaibacuteandsweet
Summary: Mokuba kaiba and seto kaiba are waiting to ride a new ride at wacky world the line is HUGE and mokuba needs to pee BAD!


Heart stopper. (one shot)

'NIISAMA NIISAMA!" Mokuba yelled as he burst threw the doors of his brothers home office.

"What?" Seto asked, curious why Mokuba was so energetic and hyper, not that thats anything new for the little eleven year old boy, but today he seemed even more hyper then usal.

"NIISAMA!" Mokuba yelled as he waved the morning newspaper all around and held it close to his niisamas face.

Seto looked at Mokuba in a confused look, but then grabbed the newspaper.

Mokuba never really read the news paper, he found it to be very boring, like any little boy would think. but Seto had asked him to go out and get it, and on the front page was the new roller coaster ride called **Heart stopper **at the amusment park called **Wacky World.**

Setos eyes scanned the newspaper, and he read to himself.

_"The moment you all have been waiting for! The grand opening of, HEART STOPPER! Children must be atleast 5foot2 to ride alone, any below 5foot2 must ride with a adult._

"NIISAMA CAN WE GO TODAY!?" Mokuba asked, becoming impatient.

"I don't know Mokuba, I'm busy and plus you're under 5 foot 2 you are 4'foot 7 so that means I would have to ride it to." Seto said.

"PLEEEEEEEEEASE NIISAMA!" Mokuba whined and put on puppy dog eyes, so cute and sweet it could melt the coldest heart.

"Oh, alright if it will make you happy, go get ready," Seto said, not able to resist the cuteness of Mokuba.

"YAY THANK YOU NIISAMA!" Mokuba yelled as he ran to get his shoes on.

_"Wacky world isnt that far away, the ride is probably only 5 minutes long."_ Seto thought to himself.

Seto shut down his computer and walked down out to the limo, only to find Mokuba already in there with his seatbelt on, unable to stay still due to much excitement running threw his small body.

Seto smiled a soft smile that he only showed his little brother and stepped inside the limo, and then the driver took off to wacky world once Seto told him to.

"Sure you can handle this new ride Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"OF COURSE I CAN" Mokuba said with much cofidents in his voice.

Fourty-five minutes later and the two brothers arrived at wacky world.

One jumping up and down with pure excitement and the other swalloing asprin.

"LETS GO LETS GO!" Mokuba said as he pulled on Setos hand.

"Alright, alright calm down kiddo." Seto said as he let himself be led by his little brother.

Mokuba stopped walking.

"Whyed you stop?" Seto asked.

"This is the line niisama." Mokuba said.

Just as Mokuba said that Seto saw a sighn that said, **Wait time from here 6 hours.**

"SIX HOURS!? Seto yelled in shock, with his eyes wide as can be.

"Well yeah niisama its the grand opening of this ride and EVERYONE wants to ride it.

"Well if we have to stand in line for that long, lets get some food and a drink first." Seto said as he walked over to a near by food and drink stand with Mokubas small hand in his.

"Mokuba its a long wait do you need to pee?" Seto asked, knowing Mokuba had a little child-sized bladder since he was just a little child.

Mokuba shook his head, not really paying attention to what his niiisama had just asked him, since he was to distracked by the near by roller coaster.

"You sure kid?" Seto asked, eye brow raised.

Mokuba nodded, once again not really paying attention to what his Niisama said.

"Mokuba what do you want to drink?" Seto asked, but saw his brothers full attention was on the roller coaster.

Seto sighed.

"One extra large lemonade, and one soft prentzel." Seto said to the young man behind the counter.

"right away." The young man said as he filled a huge cup with lemonade, and then put a straw in it, after he did that he got into a small heated cabinet and pulled out a big soft prentzel.

"5.95." The young man said as he handed Seto his food and drink.

Seto dug into his pocket and pulled out a hundread doller bill.

"Keep the change." Seto said, not wanting to waste anymore time there.

"Come on Mokuba." Seto said as he and Mokuba walked back over in line, now even further back in the line before.

Once they were settled in line Seto tore the soft prentzel in half and gave some to Mokuba.

"Thanks" Mokuba said as he took a bite.

Mokuba took a few more small bites and then handed the soft prentzel up to his niisama.

"Niisama I don't want the rest of that." Mokuba said as Seto took it and began to eat it.

"Niisama I'm thirstyyyyy." Mokuba whined, as the hot sun beat down on him.

"Here." Seto said as he handed the cup to Mokuba, Mokuba had to use both hands to hold it, thats how huge the cup of lemonade was, Seto of course used one hand since he was much older then Mokuba and had much bigger hands.

Mokuba took the straw into his mouth and started to drink it very fast.

"Hey save some for me." Seto said as he watched Mokuba drink the lemonade like someone who hasn't had anything to drink in days.

"Its good." Mokuba said.

The kaiba brothers stood in line, Seto was becoming annoyed because all he heard was people screaming on the ride heartstopper.

A few hours has passed now, Mokuba drank all the lemonade, saved none for his niisama.

Just then Mokuba felt a strong tingle in his groin.

"Uh...uh niisama." Mokuba said a bit embarresed.

Seto looked down at Mokuba with a eyebrow raised, hearing the stress in his little brothers voice.

"Hn?" Seto asked.

"I need to pee." Mokuba said as he crossed his legs.

"I asked you if you needed to go before we got in line." Seto said, eyes narrowed.

Mokuba handed the emty cup of lemonade up to his niisama.

After he did that he clutched his groin tightly with his small hands.

"Ehhhh" Mokuba whined as he scrunched up his face.

"Mokuba we have been waiting in line for 5 and a half hours, in a half hour we will be on the ride. can you wait to go till then?" Seto asked.

"N..............n..........NOOOOOO!" Mokuba yelled as he hopped up and down on one foot.

Mokuba stopped hopping and started to unzip his pants. Not careing about the people stariring at him.

Mokubas was just about to pee, but Seto grabbed his wrist and pulled his pants back up.

"Mokuba are you crazy!? you can't pee in front of everyone!" Seto scolded.

"Ah....ah niisama please." Mokuba whined as he held tight on his groin, mokuba went from a slight uncomfortable feeling to a huge ache and lots of pressure and tingaling from down below.

Seto looked around and saw nothing but lines and lines of people to each side, and behind.

Mokuba reached for the cup, that Seto was holding, while his legs were crossed, it was even harder for him to hold his pee in because he had no hand down there to help him out, since one of his hands was being held by his niisama,and the other was reaching up for the cup.

"Niisama can I.... I...... I go in that!?" Mokuba asked as he squinted his eyes.

Seto looked at what his little brother was reaching for.

'No, there are people around." Seto said.

"But.......but I CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER."

Mokuba said as he fell to his knees and had both hands between his legs.

"NEXT" A man said who was working at heartstopper.

"Mokuba thats us come on lets get on the ride so you can go pee." Seto said as he helped Mokuba to his feet.

Seto helped Mokuba strap in, and then Seto sat in the seat right next to Mokuba and straped himself in

Mokuba still had a tight hold on himself and his legs were pressed tightly together, the tingle becoming stronger with each passing secound.

"Niisama its...its dribaling out!" Mokuba said as he scrunched his face.

"EHHHHH" Mokuba whined.

"Niisama my bladder is to full!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mokuba said as he wiggled in his seat.

The ride began to start, and as soon as it did they moved a little forward then there was a huge fast drop.

'AHHHH" Seto and Mokuba and everyone else on the ride screamd.

They did a loop and sharp turn and down another fast drop.

Mokuba clenched himself tightly, but it was no use, golden yellow pee started crawling out of him and down his legs.

He tried to stop it but it just kept leaking out.

Mokuba scrunched his face as he felt the warm liquied stream out very fast, maybe even faster then the roller coaster was going.

Seto started to feel his seat getting wet, he looked over at Mokuba and saw urin all over the seat and the front of his pants.

"MOKUBA!" Seto yelled in surprise as the went another fast turn.

Mokuba was still going, his bladder burst and there was nothing he could do.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Mokuba said as the pee came out even faster, feeling so good to be relieved.

A few more streams of pee and Mokubas bladder was finally emptyed, and the ride came to a stop.

Seto was stareing at Mokuba in surprise.

Seto got out and was mad to see his little brothers urin ran over to him and got on his pants.

Seto ignored it and helped Mokuba out of his seat, when Mokuba moved the seat made a squishy noise and pee was running over the seat, hitting the floor with a loud splash.

"I feel much better now." Mokuba said as he smiled up at Seto with half shut eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
